Sentimientos Paralelos
by BetvelM
Summary: Mello y Near comparten un sentimiento en común. El orgullo de Mello y su relación con Matt serán un gran impedimento para que el rubio acepte sus sentimientos. Near tendrá que enfrentarse a un dilema entre sus sentimientos y sus metas. ¿Podrán estar juntos algún día? MelloxNear MattxOC


**N/A:** Esta historia fue escrita hace mucho MUCHO tiempo, 100 años atrás (?) Estoy reviviendola con la ayuda de mi querida amiga Melu quien me motivo (amenazó de muerte) para que la publicara de nuevo. La historia es algo sosa y así, ya que la escribí cuando tenía como 15 años (xD) pero en fin, espero que les guste~

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 ** _Sentimientos Paralelos_**

 **Cap. 1 - Mello**

Era una noche tanto fría, nevaba tanto que calaba los huesos, me encontraba a las afueras de la casa, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, tratando de poner en perspectiva todas mis emociones que se contrariaban a cada momento.

Especulaba que probablemente, todos en la Wammy´s House se encontraban dentro de sus respectivas habitaciones; todos, menos aquel chico de cabellos blancos que con indiferencia, apreciaba el paisaje parco que se distinguía por la ventana, con un semblante que parecía ajeno a todo.

A veces me sentía incómodo ante la manera tan intensa con la que él observaba las cosas y, era consciente que en ocasiones, me miraba fijamente, con esos ojos perspicaces que parecían ver el interior de mi alma; aunque cuando le descubría hacerlo, volteaba la mirada, simulando que no estaba mirándome.

El frío se hacía cada vez más intenso a medida que pasaban las horas, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí afuera, ni siquiera yo mismo entendía por qué me encontraba en ese lugar, tal vez, solo quería un poco de aire fresco para distraer mi fuerte temperamento.

Me dispuse a entrar a la mansión, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. Miré inconsciente hacia donde estaba aquel muchacho y me di cuenta que se había ido, de seguro fue cuando me vio regresar. Lo sabía, era mi culpa que comenzara a huir de mi presencia cada vez que me encontraba, pero no pude evitar gritarle aquella vez en la que se tropezó y se lastimó por andar distraído con uno de sus juguetes, era tan frustrante no poder ni yo mismo ponerle nombre a todo lo que sentía cuando le miraba.

Entré al recinto, caminé hacia mi habitación, pero antes de ingresar a ella, alguien me detuvo, volteé mi mirada al sentir unos brazos rodear mi cintura, era Matt, quien me abrazaba por la espalda.

—Yo recuerdo que mi habitación está hacia el otro lado Mello — dijo con la cara enterrada en mi espalda.

—¿Qué quieres Matt? — contesté un tanto molesto

—Creo que eso ya lo sabes… — logró decirme al oído en un tono sugerente.

—¡Lárgate Matt! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías!

Me zafé de su agarre, no quería que me abrazara. Me disgustaba la cercanía que quería imponerme, así que sin tomarme la molestia de decir algo, seguí con mi camino, sin embargo, Matt me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas Mello? — oí su voz algo confundida

— A mi…

No me dejó terminar, pues, sin darme cuenta comenzó a besar mis labios, quise rechazarlo pero mi cuerpo no respondía, podía sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda y revolverme el cabello, mientras su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía, no podía resistirme, simplemente no podía y él lo sabía bien.

Se separó de mí y me tomó de la mano mientras caminábamos a su habitación, yo no opuse resistencia y fui detrás de él. Me sentí un tonto en ese instante, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Yo, Mello ¿De la mano de Matt? ¡Qué estupidez! Me solté de un tirón y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, partí a toda prisa volteando la mirada para asegurarme de que Matt no me siguiera. De pronto tropecé y caí al suelo, al parecer había chocado con alguien.

—¡N-Near! — Grité sorprendido mientras me levantaba del suelo — ¡Fíjate por donde andas idiota, estorbas el paso!

—Perdón Mello — dijo sin expresión alguna mirando al suelo.

Aquello me hizo hervir la sangre ¿Por qué no se defendías? ¿Por qué no me daba alguna excusa o algo que me demostrara alguna reacción?

—¡Levántate del suelo! — le grité jalándole de la camisa.

Ni siquiera me miró, solo se limitó a guardar silencio, miraba a todo menos a mí, ¿por qué dejaba que le tratara de esa manera?, no podía comprender por qué sentía este incesante impulso de obtener una reacción de él, sin embargo, a pesar que tal vez le estaba lastimando, solo guardaba silencio mientras le trataba de aquella forma, eso me hizo perder los estribos, no podía manejar la rabia que me provocaba, así que le solté, haciendo que se cayera de bruces sobre el piso frío y duro. Por un momento me detuve para ver si aquel golpe provocaba en él algo, pero no, solo agachó la cabeza y esperó a que partiera. Era tan frustrante que simplemente, me fui con el cúmulo de emociones intensas que despertaba en mi interior.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro ¡estaba furioso!, sin pensar mucho, comencé a golpear todo a mi paso, tirando las cosas que tenía sobre mi escritorio. Quería romper cosas, destrozar algo para poder liberar tanta rabia interior. ¿por qué me dejaba que lo tratara de esa forma? ¿Por qué no se defendía? Me volvía loco el solo recordar su mirada vacía y su semblante impasible.

Sabía que era un estúpido por enojarme por eso, debería ser algo insignificante para mí, no le debería tomar importancia alguna, pero mi sangre hervía cada vez que hacía eso, detestaba verle tan frágil y tan solo, necesitaba dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas, no debería darle importancia a las reacciones de un tipo tan insignificante como ese fastidioso albino.

—¡Maldito Near! — espeté mientras me tendía en la cama

Mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, oí que unos pasos se acercaban a mi puerta, apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos, no quería ver a nadie, menos a Matt, pero al parecer no se quedaría tranquilo, así que al no escuchar respuesta cuando llamó a la puerta, intentó abrirla descubriendo que tenía puesto el seguro. Comenzó a tirar de la perilla y a golpear insistente para que le dejara pasar.

—¡Mello! ¡Mello abre! — Tocaba Matt con impertinencia — ¡Mello ábreme! si no lo haces llamaré a Roger.

Siempre tenía que utilizar al maldito de Roger cuando yo hacía esto, ¿es que no podía dejarme en paz?, así que sin otra opción, hastiado y molesto abrí la puerta de golpe, asustando un poco al pelirrojo que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué? — pregunté bruscamente.

— Déjame entrar — pidió mientras intentaba empujarme para dejarlo pasar a mi recámara — ¿Qué te sucede Mello?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo solo vete.

Harto por su estúpida insistencia, intenté cerrar de nuevo la puerta pero él me lo impidió, a pesar de su complexión delgada, era más fuerte que yo y sin poner una verdadera resistencia, había dejado que entrara en mi habitación, invadiendo mi espacio una vez más.

— ¿Pero que es este desastre Mello? — dijo señalando el tiradero en el suelo.

No contesté, solo cerré la puerta y caminé hacia una cómoda donde guardaba barras de chocolate, tomé una y me senté sobre mi cama para comerlo, probar el sabor intenso de aquella barra me hizo tranquilizarme un poco.

Matt me miraba con insistencia, sin embargo yo lo ignoraba deliberadamente, él se acercó a mí con intención de mirarme más a detalle, pero en cuanto estaba a pocos pasos de mí, lo miré con dureza y espeté:

—Vete Matt.

Como era de esperarse, el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso de mi advertencia implícita, así que se sentó a mi lado, como si tuviera el derecho de invadir mi privacidad cada vez que se le pegaba la jodida gana.

— Mello… — comenzó a decir con un tono tenue.

—¡Que te largues! — Grité — ¡De qué forma quieres que te diga que te vayas y me dejes en paz!

—¿Estás enojado Mello? ¿Por qué?

Insistió sin intimidarse a mi forma de hablarle. Aquello me puso furioso, me incorporé de golpe, dispuesto a darle un merecido puñetazo para que se fuera y me dejara tranquilo, pero el ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación, me hizo cambiar de parecer, sin querer caí de nuevo en su trampa.

—¿Qué sucede? – me decía mirándome con inquietud.

La amabilidad de Matt, aunque lo negara, me hacía sentir bien. Me hacía sentir querido, que era importante para alguien. Quería que me necesitaran y me gustaba que Matt lo hiciera. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo jalé de la playera y lo besé. Aquel gesto fue intenso, lleno de lujuria. Adentré mis manos hacia su pecho haciéndolo estremecer al contacto de mis manos frías sobre su tibio cuerpo, me separé por un instante y quité aquella ropa que cubría su piel, Matt solo se limitaba a aceptar mis caricias, poco a poco fui recostándolo en la cama mientras besaba su cuello y recorría con mi lengua su cuerpo desnudo. Me detuve en su ombligo y comencé a juguetear sobre su abdomen mientras dirigía mis labios hacia ese lugar entre sus piernas, Matt dejaba oír pequeños gemidos salir de su boca.

—¡Basta Mello! — me observó con insistencia

Me detuve en el instante y lo mire, su respiración estaba acelerada.

—Como quieras — le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—¡No me refería a eso! — me tomó por el brazo incitándome a seguir.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? no tengo intenciones de seguir con esto Matt, no me siento bien. — solté exasperado por su actitud.

—¿Qué te sucede Mello? — preguntó mientras se incorporaba para mirarme directamente a los ojos

—Nada… — respondí evitando su mirada escrutiñadora

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme? — insistió

—Si quieres quédate, pero no estoy de humor para darte explicaciones.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación dejando desconcertado a Matt, primero no me dejaba solo y después cuando quise estar con él, me pedía que me detuviera. Me sentía frustrado, enojado, y hasta podía decir que confundido.

Caminé por los pasillos, estaba haciendo frío. Maldije a mis adentros por haber salido de mi habitación solamente con una playera, pero era demasiado tarde, si regresaba y veía a Matt ahí, no sabía si podría contenerme de nuevo. Necesitaba desfogar de una u otra manera todo lo que sentía en mi interior. Estúpido Matt, que no dejó que siguiera con lo que estaba pensando en hacerle.

Mientras rondaba sin rumbo fijo, noté que los pasillos estaban vacíos y solo eran iluminados por la luz de las farolas que se filtraba por las ventanas, estaba todo tan silencioso que podía escuchar únicamente mis pasos.

Fue entonces que vi una puerta entreabierta, se asomaba un poco de luz, era tenue, tal vez era una lámpara o una vela. Movido por la curiosidad, me acerqué y miré hacia el interior de aquella habitación. A pesar de la luz sutil, pude discernir una silueta conocida, ¿Quién podría estar despierto a esta hora? Agucé la vista, y me di cuenta que aquella persona que estaba en la penumbra de esa habitación era nada más y menos que aquel albino de cabellos blancos que tanto me sacaba de quicio.

Se encontraba sentado en la ventana, mirando el paisaje nocturno como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el universo. Entré a la habitación, motivado por una necesidad de verle de cerca, quería saber por qué estaba ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, alumbrado únicamente por una lámpara que iluminaba poco el espacio de aquel lugar.

—Near — dije casi en un susurro

Me acerqué para mirarle pero no se inmutó para nada, me comenzaba a molestar de nuevo por su indiferencia. Al mirar más de cerca no pude evitar sorprenderme.

—¿Pero qué demonios?

Dije al notar que sus ojos estaban cerrados ya que no me ignoraba, simplemente dormía, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana en una extraña posición. ¿Qué hacía durmiendo ahí? Me pregunté mentalmente mientras lo miraba con atención, sus largas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos, dándole una especie de apariencia angelical, con el semblante relajado, parecía un niño inocente, me quedé embelesado ante su imagen, era demasiado hermoso para dejar de mirarle.

— Pero que envidia…— me senté a tu lado, sin querer, se me escapó una sonrisa — quisiera poder dormir como tú lo haces. — dije más para mí mismo que para él.

En un impulso tal vez, por simple curiosidad, para sentirlo real, acaricié su rostro sintiendo su piel fría y suave bajo mi tacto. Sin saber realmente el porqué de mis actos, me acerqué y le di un beso en su frente. Sentí una especie de paz, una sensación de tranquilidad que no había experimentado con nadie; ni siquiera con Matt.

Al estar cerca de él y besar su fría piel, le miré de cerca y sentí como cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se aceleraban, quería estar así un buen rato. Me sorprendí al notar que mi corazón latía de manera errática. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué pasaba de la furia a la tranquilidad con solo verle? Comenzaba a molestarme todas esas sensaciones que despertaba en mí y que no tenía idea de cómo nombrarlas.

Sin darme cuenta, las horas pasaron y yo lo único que quería era observarle, no comprendía la razón, simplemente su relajado porte era como una fuente de sosiego para mí. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Se sentía como una fuerte necesidad de estar a su lado, un incomprensible anhelo de verle bien, seguro, a la vez que conocer si yo causaba lo mismo en él.

Sus ojos inexpresivos, su manera de ser tan indiferente era lo que me causaba molestia, por no poder leerle con facilidad. Y pensándolo bien, era imposible que todo esto que sentía era algo más que compañerismo o una mera obsesión, era inconcebible pensar que tal vez, todo lo que he estado sintiendo todo este tiempo era amor. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de Near? Yo sentía algo por Matt, pero no era ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que él me hacías experimentar.

— Mello...

Me exalté ante aquello, me quedé helado por un momento al pensar que me había descubierto contemplándole. Pero entonces me di cuenta que todavía dormía, fue extraño para mí sentirme un poco feliz por saber que soñaba conmigo y que podía pronunciar mi nombre con ese tono tan dulce de su voz. ¿Por qué me llamaba en sueños?, sonreí de nuevo, acariciándote tus labios con mi pulgar, preguntándome cómo se sentiría besarle en los labios, acariciarlos y embriagarme con su sabor.

Me convencí entonces que lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, era amor. Fue impresionante darme cuenta que mi molestia era simplemente por no conocer sus sentimientos y antes que hiciera cualquier locura, me obligué a levantarme de aquel lugar, yendo hacia mi habitación y encerrarme en ella. Esperando encontrarme con la soledad para poder ordenar mis ideas y pensar detenidamente en mis sensaciones.

Dejándole dormido en la ventana, como un dulce ángel que sin quererlo, había entrado a mi vida.


End file.
